militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Tacámbaro
Mexican Republicans | combatant2 = Mexican Empire * Belgian Legion | commander1 = General Nicolás Régules | commander2 = Major Emile Tydgat | strength1 = 2500 infantry 600 cavalry 4 cannons | strength2 = 251 infantry 38 cavalry 1 cannon + many deserted | casualties1 = 300 dead | casualties2 = 12 dead, 37 injured, 180 POWs }} The Battle of Tacámbaro took place on April 11, 1865 in the state of Michoacán in western Mexico during the French Intervention in Mexico. The engagement, named for the town in which it was fought, pitted 300 members of the Belgian Legion against approximately 3,000 Mexican Republicans.Thompson, David. "Mexican Heritage Coupled to Lively History of Silver State." Nevada Observer, April 5, 2001, and Ridley, Jasper. Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 232-233 Background The Belgian Legion, under the command of Baron Alfred Van der Smissen, had been organized at the request of Maximilian's wife, Empress Charlotte, and arrived in Mexico on December 14, 1864 to act as her personal bodyguard.Ridley, Jasper. '' Maximilian and Juárez''. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 196 and Haslip, Joan. Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. 314 The Belgians were placed under the command of Colonel de Potier of France and deployed to Michoacán to assist Maximillian's forces in fighting Republican guerrillas known to be operating in that area.Haslip, Joan. Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. 314 The state of Michoacán lies within 100 miles of Mexico City.Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 195-196 Its proximity to the capital combined with its heavy forests, mountainous terrain and difficult weather made it ideal for guerilla operations. The state's population was largely sympathetic to the Republican cause and the region was laced with routes for smuggling arms and supplies for Republican forces operating in the area. Maximilian found it unacceptable to have Republican troops operating so close to the capital without opposition. He found it important both strategically and politically that his forces quell Republican activity in Michoacán to prevent the destabilization of his regime.Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 232 The battle On April 3, 1865, 250-300 Belgians occupied Tacámbaro. Shortly thereafter, Senora Regules, the wife of Republican General Nicolas Regules, was found rendering medical aid to two guerillas.Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 232-233 She was arrested for aiding Republican troops and escorted with her two children by Major Tydgat and Dr. Lejeune, the Belgian detachments commander and doctor, to the Belgian headquarters. This action was intended to secure the cooperation of General Regules but instead enraged the local population.Dabbs, Jack. The French Army in Mexico: 1861-1867. The Hague: Mouton and Company, 1963. 235 On April 11, 1865, General Regules attacked the Belgians with between 3,000 and 3,500 Republican Soldiers.Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 233 and Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. 314 Surrounded from all sides, the Belgians held out for five hours, hoping for reinforcements which arrived four days too late. They were finally forced to surrender. While the number of casualties is disputed, it is believed that between fifty and one hundred Belgians were killed and around 200 were taken prisoner.Thompson, David. "Mexican Heritage Coupled to Lively History of Silver State." Nevada Observer, April 5, 2001, and Haslip, Joan. Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. 314 and Ridley, Jasper. Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992.233 During the battle, eight of the unit's officers were killed,Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. 314 including the badly wounded Major Tydgat and his adjutant Captain Ernest Chazal (son of the Belgian minister of defense, Lt. Gen. Félix Chazal).Thompson, David. "Mexican Heritage Coupled to Lively History of Silver State." Nevada Observer, April 5, 2001, After the battle, it was reported that Dr. Lejeune was shot by a Republican officer.Ridley, Jasper. Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. 233 The shooter, though perhaps motivated by drunkenness or orders to kill Dr. Lejeune in revenge for the arrest of Senora Regules, was never court martialed or disciplined for his actions. Aftermath The Belgian prisoners were held through October 1865. Despite threats to execute them if they did not sign a protest against Maximillian, the prisoners were well treated. On November 22, 1865 all of the prisoners were exchanged for Republican prisoners through the work of Republican General Riva Palacio. While militarily the engagement could hardly be called a "battle", its effect on the Belgian Legion was considerable. The Battle of Tacámbaro was their first engagement against the Republicans and Empress Charlotte took the loss personally, perceiving it as a "disaster". Baron Van Der Smissen accused Colonel de Potier of "criminal negligence and gross incompetetence" for sending the inexperienced detachment into what he labeled a "dangerous and exposed position" unsupported, destroying any hopes of the Belgians obtaining an independent military command. On July 16, 1865 the Belgian Legion under Baron Alfred Van Der Smissen took revenge, winning the Battle of La Loma de Tacámbaro. After fighting in several other engagements the Belgian Legion was disbanded in December 1866. The personnel embarked at Vera-Cruz on 20 January 1867 and arrived in Anvers on 9 March where they dispersed.Paul Legrain, page 124 "Les Soldats de Leopold Ier et Leopold II", D 1986/0197/03 There are two Tacámbaro monuments in Belgium, one in Oudenaarde and one in Leopoldsburg. See also *List of battles of the French intervention in Mexico Footnotes Further reading *Dabbs, Jack. The French Army in Mexico: 1861-1867. The Hague: Mouton and Company, 1963. *Haslip, Joan. Crown of Mexico: Maximilian and his Empress Carlota. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1971. *Ridley, Jasper. Maximilian and Juárez. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. *Thompson, David. "Mexican Heritage Coupled to Lively History of Silver State." Nevada Observer, April 5, 2001 Tacamaro Category:1865 in Mexico Tacamaro Tacambaro 1865 Tacambaro 1865 Tacambaro 1865